Date with Danger, Again
by Fei Mei
Summary: Astronema kesal karena Zhane terlambat datang untuk kencan mereka. Zhane murung karena Astronema tidak mau mendengarkan alasannya. Kelima Ranger lainnya jadi bingung akan tingkah sang Ranger Perak. Sekarang bagaimana? Akankah ada 'perbaikan kencan? / AN: PRiS, setelah episode Date with Danger, Zhane x Astronema, oneshot AR. Spoiler di kalimat terakhir cerita.


**Disclaimer: Saban, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot AR, PRiS, setelah episode 'Date with Danger', Zhane x Astronema.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Date with Danger, Again**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Astronema memandang foto Zhane di kamarnya. Foto itu sudah lecek karena kemarin ia meremasnya dengan kesal—itu tuh, Zhane telat datang untuk kencan yang padahal sudah gadis itu siapkan.

.

* * *

" _Kau telat!_

" _Tunggu dulu! Aku telat karena ada monster!"_

" _Aku tidak mengirim monster!"_

" _Tapi aku—"_

" _Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu!"_

.

* * *

Astronema bingung. Monster apa yang Zhane maksud? Padahal ia sudah sengaja tidak mengirim monster atau pun membuat kekacauan demi bisa kencan dengan tenang bersama pemuda itu. Mungkinkah Dark Specter yang mengirimnya? Tidak mungkin. Tapi kalau benar begitu, pasti bosnya itu sudah memberitahunya lebih dulu. Mungkinkah ... ?

"Ecliptor!" panggil Astronema sambil ia sendiri berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Ya, Tuan Putri?" jawab bawahannya itu, menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kemarin kau mengirim monster untuk menyerang kota?" tanya Astronema langsung. Ecliptor tidak menjawab, jadi Astronema kesal. "Jawab aku!"

"Ya, Tuan Putri," jawab Ecliptor akhirnya. "Aku memang mengirimnya."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kau idak boleh menirim monster kalau tidak kusuruh!" raung Astronema kesal, lalu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ecliptor—gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat itu mungkin Ecliptor dan para bawahan lainnya cukup bersyukur karena pintu kamar Putri mereka itu pintu geser otomatis, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

.

.

Di Astro Megaship, Zhane masih murung semenjak kemarin. Teman-temannya sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara, tapi Zhane tetap diam. Teman-temannya bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sobat mereka satu itu. Tumben sekali pemuda tersebut mogok bicara.

"Zhane, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ashley yang menemukan Zhane sendirian di ruang kendali. Pemuda itu tidak merespon sama sekali, jadi gadis itu meraih pundak sobatnya. "Zhane?"

Hanya begitu, Zhane jadi kaget sendiri. "Ng—hai, Ash," ucapnya, tersenyum gugup.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Ashley menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba Cassie masuk ruang itu juga. "Zhane, kau mau ikut ke taman dengan kami?" tanya sang Ranger Pink.

Zhane tidak menoleh pada yang bertanya, ia kembali menopang dagu. "Aku di sini saja."

Ashley mendecak dan menarik tangan Sang Pemurung. "Ayolah, Zhane!"

"Baiklah, Zhane," ucap Cassie sambil menghentikan Ashley. Sejujurnya, mereka telah mencoba membujuk pemuda itu dari kemarin dan tidak berhasil, jadi sekarang Cassie sendiri menjadi bosan. "Susul kami jika kau berubah pikiran. Ayo, Ash."

Ranger Kuning itu mendecak pelan, menyerah dan melepaskan tangan Zhane, lalu ikut Cassie keluar dari Ruang Kendali.

.

.

"Zhane tidak mau ikut?" tanya Andros pada Cassie dan Ashley yang baru sampai di luar.

"Begitulah," jawab Cassie singkat sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Carlos, yang sebenarnya masih penasaran tapi sudah bosan mencoba menyemangati Zhane juga.

TJ menyengir. "Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta?" ujarnya iseng.

"Hah? Pada siapa?" tanya Ashley yang ternyata malah menanggapi serius ucapan TJ.

Sang Ranger Biru mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kau, mungkin Cassie, mungkin Carlos—aduh! Becanda, Bung!" TJ meringis pelan karena lengannya ditonjok Carlos. "Mungkin Astronema juga. yah, kau tahulah perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dekat dengannya."

Cassie mendengus. "Astronema? Kau gila."

Andros menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Zhane pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuan. Yah, tapi mungkin selain kalian berdua setelah menjadi ranger."

"Jadi, Ashley atau Cassie?" tanya Carlos.

"Atau Carlos?" tanya TJ.

"Diamlah, Teej," desis Si Ranger Hitam.

.

.

Sorenya, Andros-TJ-Carlos-Ashley-Cassie kembali Astro Megaship. Kedua gadis langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing, sedang yang tiga pemuda itu ingin lihat kalau Zhane masih di Ruang Kendali. Benar juga, pemuda berambut pirang itu memang masih di sana.

"Hei, kau masih di sini saja daritadi?" tanya Carlos saat ia dengan Andros dan TJ menghampiri Zhane.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Kalian baru kembali."

"Iya," jawab TJ. "Zhane, kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceriakannya pada kami."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Zhane, tanpa semangat.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" tanya Carlos, tanpa maksud serius. Tetapi wajah lesu Zhane langsung berubah tegang mendengarnya—spontan saja tiga orang yang penasaran itu langsung tahu bahwa tebakan mereka benar.

"Jadi, siapa orangnya?" tanya TJ.

Zhane menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini."

"Ayolah, kami akan membantumu!" kata Carlos. "Kau tahu, dari kemarin kau murung dan tidak mau bicara apa-apa, kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya kami?"

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan orang yang kau taksir?" tebak TJ.

"Ya," jawab Zhane spontan. "Ng, tidak," katanya lagi, lalu menggeleng. "Maksudku, entahlah."

"Yang mana?" tanya Carlos.

" _Dia membenciku_ ," jawab Zhane dengan nada rendah.

Carlos menyerngit. "Perempuan yang kau sukai, itu? Kenapa?"

Zhane menghela. "Dia mengajakku makan siang, tapi aku telat datang."

" ... Tunggu," gumam TJ. "Jangan bilang kalau itu karena kemarin kau membantu kami melawan Ecliptor dan monsternya."

"Aku tidak akan bilang," ucap Zhane sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah bilang duluan."

Carlos mengangguk sekali. "Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa kau tidak ikut bertarung dengan Megazord-mu kemarin? Karena kau harus buru-buru pergi?"

"Ya, maaf," ucap Zhane sambil tersenyum sedih.

TJ menepuk pelan bahu Zhane. "Sepertinya kami yang harus minta maaf, Kawab."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya ketemuan?" tanya Andros.

"Ingin sekali, tapi tidak bisa," aku Zhane.

"Kenapa? Kau kan, bisa meneleponnya?" kata TJ.

Zhane menghela. "Kalian tidak mengerti." Lalu ia bangkit dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Zhane masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Belum lima menit, alarm tanda adanya monster berbunyi. Jelas Zhane langsung mengerang kesal. Didengarnya pintu kamar terbuka, dan ia langsung menebak seorang temannya datang untuk memberitahu situasi di kota.

"Zhane, mau ikut?" Itu Andros. Dan sebelum Zhane menjawab. "Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku mengerti. Kami pergi, ya."

Sepeninggal Andros, dan mungkin empat Ranger lainnya, Zhane jadi merasa bersalah. Ia pun keluar kamar dan duduk di kursi di Ruang Kendali. Dia benar0benar merasa tidak enak pada teman-temannya. Hanya karena masalah pribadi, dia tidak ikut teman-temannya menjalankan tugas sebagai Ranger.

Tetapi sepertinya kelima temannya berhasil mengalahkan monster yang 'mengundang' mereka keluar dari kapal ini. Itu membuat Zhane lega. Tiba-tiba, dari layar, Zhane melihat Astronema, Darkonda, dan Quatron datang dan langsung menyerang kelimat Ranger. Zhane langsung melompat dari kursinya, berubah menjadi Ranger, dan pergi ke tempat teman-temannya.

.

.

"Astronema!" panggil Zhane ketika ia sudah sampai.

"Zhane, kau tidak apa ke sini?" tanya Ashley, yang suaranya sudah terengah-engah.

"Ya," jawab Zhane singkat.

Andros mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo!"

Sang Ranger Merah dan Biru melawan Darkonda. Ranger Hitam, Kuning, dan Pink melawan para Quatron. Sedangkan Zhane langsung berhadapan dengan Astronema. Entah bagaimana, Zhane dan Astronema bisa bertarung agak jauh dari yang lain, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku minta maaf, Astronema!" sahut Zhane.

Sang Gadis mengancungkan tongkatnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Zhane mengangkat kedua tangannya, tidak berniat menyerang lagi. "Astronema, aku tidak akan melukaimu, oke? Dan sesuai perkataanku waktu di hutan, aku tahu kau bisa menyerangku tapi aku juga tahu kau _tidak akan_ melakukannya. Jika kau ingin melukaiku, kau sudah pakai tongkatmu daritadi."

Astronema mendecak kesal. Pasalnya, pemuda itu benar. Dan lagi Zhane waktu itu telat menemuinya pun bukan karena kesalahan pemuda ini. "Kalau kau ingin kumaafkan," desisnya, "kutunggu kau besok jam tujuh malam di tempat kemarin, _jangan telat_!"

.

.

Zhane mengebut dengan motornya. Jam tangannya sudah mau menunjukkan jam tujuh malam, waktu yang ditentukan Astronema. Sampai di luar hutan, Zhane turun dari motor dan membawa buket mawar, berjalan menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Astronema.

Sekarang belum benar-benar jam tujuh, Zhane masih kecepatan, jadi ia berpikir tidak akan menemukan apa-apa di sana. Namun, ia salah. Di tempat janjian, ia menemukan Astronema sedang menata makan malam di atas karpet.

Sadar teman kencannya sudah datang, Astronema kaget. "Kau! Sekarang belum jam tujuh—kenapa—"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh datang sebelum jam tujuh?" tanya Zhane sambil menyerngit. Bagi Zhane, ia lebih baik kecepatan daripada terlambat—apa lagi ini kencannya dengan Astronema. _Astronema_ , oke?

"Aku belum selesai mempersiapkan ini."

Zhane mengangguk. "Kubantu, ayo."

.

.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?" tanya Zhane saat mereka sudah mulai makan.

"Ya, tidak enak, ya?" tanya Astronema.

"Enak, kok, terutama ayam gorengnya," aku Zhane, walau dalam hati sebenarnya agak kaget karena gadis di depannya ini ternyata bisa masak. "Ayo, kau coba juga," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyuapi Astronema. Wajah gadis itu merona merah, tapi ia menerima suapan Zhane juga. Lalu Zhane baru ingat soal buket bunganya. "Oh, ini untukmu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan buket itu.

"Untukku?"

Zhane mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka apa. Tapi katanya semua perempun akan senang kalau diberi mawar."

"Terimakasih, Zhane, aku menyukainya," kata Astronema yang kemudian mencium cepat pipi pemuda itu.

"Jadi ... kau memaafkanku?" tanya Zhane.

"Apa?" respon Astronema cepat. _Oh, ya, salah Ecliptor_. "Oh, itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kau marah karena aku telat, kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu."

Astronema menghela. "Zhane, itu bukan salahmu. Dan sekarang aku sudah tahu bahwa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu adalah Ecliptor mengirim monster tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Yahh—"

 _BIPP!_

Panggilan Zhane berbunyi. Mereka berdua memasang wajah bingung, tapi Zhane menjawab panggilan itu juga.

"Ya?" jawab Zhane.

" _Aiaiai!_ _Zhane! Akhirnya!_ " itu suara Alpha. " _Teman-temanmu membutuhkanmu saat ini!_ "

Zhane menyerngit. "Ada apa?"

" _Ada monster di KO-35 dan sekarang para Ranger sedang kewalahan menghadapinya!_ "

"Monster?" Dengan bingung Zhane menoleh pada Astronema.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak tahu, Zhane, daritadi aku di sini denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa bisa ada monster di KO-35?"

Lalu Astronema kepikiran, mungkin kali ini pun ... "Ecliptor!"

Zhane mendesah. "Dia lagi?"

Astronema mengangguk yakin. "Pasti. Dia juga pasti ikut menyerang teman-temanmu!"

.

.

Benar dugaan Astronema, bahwa Ecliptor yang mengirim monster, lagi. Jadi dengan sebal gadis itu menghampiri Ecliptor. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan ini!" raung Astronema.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri, tapi—"

"Ayo, pergi!" titah Astronema. Ecliptor menurut. Ia beserta monster suruhannya pun pergi.

Kelima Ranger yang sudah di sana daritadi hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Andros berdeham pelan dan memutuskan agar mereka pergi juga.

Kembali ke Astro Megaship, Cassie menghentikan langkah Zhane dan menyuruhnya masuk ke Ruang Kendali, di mana sudah ada Andros, TJ, Carlos, dan Ashley yang telah menunggu.

"Jadi, Zhane, bagaimana kau bisa datang dengan Astronema tadi?" tanya Carlos. _Wah, ini intervensi, ya?_

"Kau habis bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Cassie, bahkan sebelum Zhane sempat menjawab.

"Zhane, jangan-jangan perempuan yang kau maksud itu adalah dia?" tebak TJ.

Zhane menarik nafas panjang, sebelum ia mengangguk. "Iya, Astronema. Dia orangnya."

Ashley menggeleng. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

TJ mendecak. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kencan dengannya saat dia mengirim monster untuk menyerang kita?!"

"Bukan dia yang mengitim monster itu!" balas Zhane. "Selama dua hari ini, itu Ecliptor yang mengirimnya, dan Astronema bahkan tidak tahu!"

Tahu bahwa TJ dan Zhane akan lanjut adu mulut, Andros berusaha membuat suasana tenang. "Kawan, kau menyukai Astronema?"

Zhane mendelik sebentar pada TJ yang masih memasang wajah sebal. Lalu pada Ashley dan Cassie, pada Carlos, dan terakhir pada Andros. Ia tahu teman-temannya tidak akan senang. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa memilih orang yang akan kau sukai, kan? Bukan begitu cara mainnya. Jadi Zhane pun mengangguk.

Andros tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan lipatan kertas berwarna ungu muda pada Zhane. "Ini dari Astronema, entah bagaimana dia mengirim ini ke Ruang Kendali dengan panah."

 _Seperti waktu ajaan kencan pertamanya_ , pikir Zhane, saat menyadari warna ungu muda itu sama seperti surat yang pertama kali ia terima dari gadis itu.

Jadi Zhane membuka lipatan kertas itu. Pemuda ini langsung tersenyum lebar dan berjingkrak riang. Jelas saja teman-temannya bingung. Sesaat Zhane murung, sesaat kemudian kegirangan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa isinya?" tanya Ashley.

"Dia mengajakku kencan lagi," ucap Zhane, dan nada riang menghiasi kalimatnya. "Dan kali ini dia menjamin tidak akan ada gangguan lagi!"

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi kencan dengan ... dengan _perempuan itu_?!" tanya TJ.

Andros menggeleng, ia menahan bahu sang Ranger Biru. "Zhane, aku mendukungmu."

"Trims, Bung," ujar Zhane sambil menyengir.

.

* * *

 _Andros masih tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung ia telah merestui hubungan Zhane dengan adik kandungnya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, fict ini sebenernya salah satu fict pertama yang Fei tulis dengan pensil di buku tulis pada tahun 2009, jadi sebenernya fict ini seumuran dengan fict ' **I Love You but I Hate You** ', ' **This is NOT How It Should Be** ', dan ' **Because I Like You** ' di fandom Megami Tensei/Persona Series. Plotnya sama dengan yang Fei tulis tangan, kalimat-kalimatnya juga, cuman diubah beberapa kosakata dan nambahin adegan TJ ngasal tebak Zhane suka Carlos—karena tahun 2009 itu Fei masih belum bisa terima pairing Slash sama sekali walau humor. Mungkin habis publish fict ini Fei bakal taruh foto kertas berisi fict ini dengan tulisan tangan Fei saat itu di fb/ig.

Review?


End file.
